Goken Uzumaki and the scroll of immortality
by Shadowknight98
Summary: With the return of orochimaru in the future it leads to the death of Naruto and hinata leaving there son Goken a jinchuriki as he learns what it truly means to be a ninja.


Right now Naruto Uzumaki was the happiest man alive. He was the hero of the village, got married to a beautiful woman hinata Hyuga and now has 5 minute old son named Goken. It's a weird name for a ninja but naruto chose that name for something that had happened in the past. He was also officially the sixth hokage and made his student Konohamaru Sarutobi his successor. What was there not to be happy about he had everything he wanted but as always his happiness was about to be crushed. An old foe of naruto's Orochimaru of the sannin had appeared when thought to be dead. He managed to get hold of both Hinata and Goken and threatened to kill them both if he did not do what he wanted. Naruto knew he was not bluffing and handed his self over the Orochimaru broke the seal on naruto freeing the nine tails which should of killed Naruto but his stubborn behavior would not allow it. Naruto rose once more and knew there was only one way to save the village to sacrifice him self as his father Minato Namikaze had done. While Naruto went after the nine tails he had forgot about hinata who had tried desperately to protect her child was stabbed by Orochimaru. For unknown reason the snake sannin try to hit Goken with his ultimate jutsu he had learned it with the sharingan he obtained some how the was rasan suriken as he sent it flying at the baby some how it was rebounded back on to orochimaru and he disappeared. The nine tails had destroyed most of the village by the time naruto got there but managed to seal the nine tails in Goken then to naruto's surprise konohamaru appeared.

"Naruto you stopped the nine tails but how, wait tell me you did not do that to your only son?" asked Konohamaru as he took Naruto's head into his arms.

"It was the only way Konohamaru, before I die one favor I have to ask of you can you plz take him with you and protect him at all means you are now the seventh hokage" he said as his eyes slowly shut.

Konohamaru was a confused sixteen year old boy who did not know what to do but he had to be strong for boss no matter what.

***Twelve years later***

"Come on uncle you said you will be there when I graduate" said a young boy with blue eyes.

"And as I said I will be there now go get ready" said Konohamaru.

"As long as that witch don't come along I don't know what you see in her she hates me" said Goken glaring at the thought of this woman.

"She is not a witch she is your aunty and you will address her as aunty Hanabi she was your mother sister" said Konohamaru.

"What ever you say" he said as he got dressed then left but as usual villagers would glare at him but could not care less until two genin approached him.

"Hey your that kid the our moms don't like" said one of the kids.

"I couldn't care less what your stupid mothers think of me" said Goken.

"You are so dead" said the boys in unison as they lunged at him but were sent flying back to avoid being hit by a kunai's.

"Who threw those at us" said the boys glaring around for whoever threw it.

"That would be me I think you out stayed your welcome here run along now" said a raven haired boy with green eyes.

"Forget them lets go" one of the genin said as they got up and left.

"I did not need your help Ryu I fight my own battles" said Goken glaring at his friend

"What ever you better hurry or your going to miss the exams" said Ryu as they raced to get their but were the first to arrive.

When every one else got there the usual happened all the girls want to sit next to Ryu but when Goken would offer a seat they would tell him to take a hike. This made him depressed but then passed the genin exams.

***Next Day***

"So here are your teams you will be in with your jonin instructor"

He went on to call out the teams then got to Goken's.

"Team seven will be Goken Uzumaki, Ryu Uchiha and Shikari Nara and your jonin sensei will be Ino Yamanaka". "Any questions?" she asked.

Every one was quiet and had question's seeing as they were happy with their teams apart from a certain person was in shocked to who he was paired up with. "Moegi sensei their must be a mistake why would such a great future hokage be paired up with that pathetic excuse of a Kunoichi"! Half asked half yelled a furious Goken.

"For your information Goken you got the worst score's you only passed because you can use shadow clone jutsu and you are average at tai-jutsu, While Shikari is a Genius and the rookie of the year we put the best student with the worst does that answer your question?" asked Moegi.

"Just don't get in my way failure" Shikari said not even looking at boy as though he wasn't worth the effort which enraged him he hated being underestimated.

"I am going to make you eat those words don't you ever count me out" he said.

"That's enough you two, you will meet your jonin sensei's after lunch so of you go" said Moegi with a smile.

Lunch went as it usually did Goken and Ryu would hang out or at least try to but the fan girls wouldn't go away they just wanted to see Ryu all the time. After lunch the three of them had waited for their sensei for over three ours and all the other teams had left.

"This will teach her to be late, when she opens the door ill nail her with this eraser" said Goken.

"She is a jonin leveled ninja she will not fall for such a cheap trick failure" said Shikari to bored to really care.

To their surprise they heard the door open to see a blond woman who was calmly looking down at the eraser.

"Which one of soon to be dead brats done this" yelled a pissed of Ino.

"Hahahaha is it not obvious sensei who would come up with such a epic trap" said Goken smiling soon to be a nervous look at the now violent Ino Goken could tell she meant business.

"Sensei as a true shinobi the truth was" Goken said trying to be brave but took one look at her glare and had a change of heart. "It was Shikari" he said quickly pointing at the girl.

"Like I would use trick that stupid, only an amateur would come up with something like that" she said with a smirk knowing fully he would fall for the bait.

"Who you calling an Amateur that trap took me age's to come up with so in your face" said Goken looking pleased with himself.

Shikari just simply laughed at this she always enjoyed putting Goken in his place this was just priceless to her "Your way to easy you know that" she said wanting for Ino to beat the shit out of him.

***Five beatings later***

"Ok so first of all lets start with something simple like introductions" said Ino with a cheery smile beating a genin senseless was good therapy. Ill go firsts my name is Ino Yamanaka I like lots of things and I dislikes lots of and my hobbies are well that's not important and dream for the future is something I will work hard to achieve.

"Ill go my name is Goken Uzumaki I like eating ramen I dislike waiting for the ramen to cook my hobbies are to compare different ramen and my dream for the future is to surpass my father and grandfather and become the best hokage".

"My name is Ryu Uchiha that's all I have to say" said Ryu.

"Shikari Nara" said Shikari.

"My impression on you guys is stuck with a bunch of children" said Ino

A/N I am so happy I started this I had it in my head for ages the fist chap was rubbish I know but I just wanted to make a start plz review all reviews are accepted and question will be answered.


End file.
